


Uma nova luz

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Acabou. E Rey pode respirar, e talvez pela primeira vez pensar com total clareza e tranquilidade. A guerra tinha chegado ao fim, mas a Rebelião teria que seguir. Havia planetas e famílias a serem ajudados, e muitas questões a serem finalmente resolvidas, incluindo tudo de mais importante que a última jedi tinha agora.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 1





	Uma nova luz

**Author's Note:**

> Esclarecimentos sobre o capítulo (CUIDADO!! Ainda é spoiler. Se você ainda não viu "A Ascensão Skywalker", deixe pra ler depois.):
> 
> Nota 1: Acho que eu ia acabar fazendo one-shot de todo jeito, mas esclarecendo porque me decepcionei com esse filme, apesar de obviamente ter coisas baos também:
> 
> Mortes falsas sem impacto, morte de Leia muito fraca também, Chewei sofrendo depois me chocou muito mais. Certamente a morte de Carrie influenciou nisso, acho que nem era mais ela ali, mas não custava pelo menos ela ter falado mais algumas palavras. O que fizeram com Rose foi INACEITÁVEL, RIDÍCULO, DE JUÍZO PEQUENO MESMO!!! ?’.?“ E só por causa de imbecis que xingam na internet e nem são fãs de verdade. E esse casal ridículo, Reylo, completamente nada a ver e 100% fan service (Desculpa gente, mas é verdade.). Finn passar o filme todo enchendo o saco dizendo que tinha que falar algo pra Rey de todo jeito, o filme acabou e ele não disse nada. O retorno de Palpatine também foi tão mais nada a ver ainda que nem sei o que falar, anulou uma montanha de coisas importantes que outros personagens fizeram. Também não gostei nada dessa insistência infinita em Rey ter que ter um sobrenome. Eu queria sim saber quem eram os pais dela e porque a deixaram, mas não tinha necessidade dela ter um nome de importância, passaria uma mensagem impactante, tocante e importante ela não ser ninguém no fim da história. Lando feliz o tempo todo às vezes ficou esquisito, mas nem achei que isso foi realmente um problema, tem uma cena linda com ele chegando na batalha final. E pelos céus! Como o povo ignora um chamado de Leia e do nada aceita um de Lando?! Ok, o povo tava com medo, ele pode ser bom em convencer. Mas isso foi de fato estranho. Outras coisinhas também ficaram mal colocadas, mas essas foram as que mais me irritaram. Concordei demais com a crítica do Cinema Com Rapadura, confiram o vídeo deles no youtube.
> 
> Nota 2: Pra quem já assistiu o filme e notou que eu nem citei Palpatine aqui, eu fiz isso porque realmente penso que a volta dele anulou tanto o sacrifício de Anakin quanto muito da importância que Rey tem desde o começo da trilogia sem precisar depender de outros personagens importantes pra isso. Eu não fugi completamente do filme, mas não falei de Palpatine por essa razão. Se alguém imagina o que poderia ter acontecido ao invés do retorno dele, ficarei feliz se compartilharem. Rose também está mais presente nessa one, porque jamais vou achar palavras suficientes pra expressar minha indignação pela maneira PATÉTICA como ela foi tratada nesse filme só por causa de desocupados mimizentos que xingam tudo e todos, e do medinho ridículo de quem decidiu escanteá-la no filme. Aqui Finn, Poe e Rose citam uma cena que não existe no filme, foi uma ideia que o pessoal do Cinema com Rapadura falou no vídeo deles e achei legal (deixo a eles o créditos da "destruição dos destroyers"). Vou deixar que vocês descubram o restante. Boa leitura. =D E Feliz Ano Novo a todos!! *O*/ Primeira fic do ano! ♥ ♥ ♥ Que a força esteja com vocês!
> 
> Star Wars e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Lucas Film.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Rey abraçou Finn, Poe e Rose com força, mantendo seus olhos fechados e se permitindo descansar ao finalmente chegarem ao fim daquela guerra. Podia ouvir gritos, choros e exclamações de felicidade, além dos sons das vozes robóticas dos droids e da voz estridente de Chewie comemorando em volta dos três. Tanto tinha sido tirado deles, perdas que mal tiveram tempo de processar enquanto a batalha avançava e as emergências surgiam uma atrás da outra. Rey nem sabia no que pensar primeiro, mas não quis se preocupar com isso no momento, tudo que sentiam agora era alívio.

Quando os quatro se soltaram e se encararam, os mesmos pensamentos atravessaram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo. A falta de Leia e Han, a redenção inesperada de Ben, as crianças e animais libertados no planeta de mercenários, todas as emergências que passaram no espaço e em planetas aleatórios, a ajuda de última hora que pensaram que jamais chegaria, todos os storm troopers que abandonaram a Primeira Ordem seguindo o exemplo de Finn, todas as pessoas que teriam que encontrar um novo lugar na vida agora... Os quatro não sabiam o que dizer, só respiraram fundo juntos e sorriram, olhando em volta em seguida.

O olhar de Rey se encontrou com o de Chewie e o silêncio era tudo que precisavam para compartilhar o que estavam pensando. O wookie foi até ela e os dois se abraçaram demoradamente antes de Chewie abraçar os quatro ao mesmo tempo e quase tirá-los do chão ainda assim, isso os fez rir, e o turbilhão confuso de alívio e tristeza aliviou um pouco no coração de Rey. Horas ainda seriam gastas com celebração e assuntos a serem resolvidos agora, mas os cinco e os três droids encararam Maz quando ela parou em frente a eles com um sorriso triste, e a seguiram até onde sabiam que se deparariam com algo triste. A alienígena parou de andar quando chegaram ao leito de morte de Leia, já vazio, e todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo que não se importaram em contar, num luto silencioso por sua princesa, general, mestra e amiga.

\- Ela está em paz agora. Ela se foi com a tranquilidade e confiança de que a galáxia estava em boas mãos – Maz falou encarando cada um deles – Aonde quer que a força a tenha levado, ela está orgulhosa – a mais velha falou com um sorriso antes de deixá-los.

Chewie foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio com um murmúrio de tristeza. Ele e Rey sentaram ao mesmo tempo na beirada da cama da princesa. E agora, longe do barulho dos outros rebeldes lá fora e dos olhares de todos, cada um deles se permitiu chorar. Pela guerra, pelas perdas, pelo fim, pelo recomeço, pelo sacrifício de Ben, por todas as pessoas novas que se tornaram parte disso ao longo do caminho, como Rose e o grupo de storm troopers, por todos os veteranos que tinham sobrevivido até aqui, por todos que tinham partido há muitos e muitos anos desejando o mesmo que eles tinham conseguido agora.

Poe se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, apoiando um braço no colchão e escondendo o rosto ali enquanto chorava silenciosamente e o BB-8 se aproximava dele numa tentativa de oferecer conforto. R2 e C-3PO, como poucas vezes, estavam em silêncio total, demonstrando o quanto a perda de Leia os impactava e entristecia. Rey podia sentir a presença dos mestres Jedi agora, se não estivessem em silêncio provavelmente lhe diriam que não era necessário chorar, mas que se ela precisava, não havia nada de errado nisso. Ela respirou fundo e tentou resumir em uma única palavra tudo que gostaria de dizer a Leia, Luke, e todos que haviam existido para que ela chegasse até ali.

\- Obrigada.

******

\- Não fica com medo às vezes?

\- De que? – Finn perguntou a Rose enquanto todos eles comiam juntos no refeitório da base, semanas após a batalha final em Exegol.

\- De ainda haver algum destroyer por aí com pessoas que insistam em seguir o lado negro.

\- Eu acho que destruímos todos – Poe falou, parando para ouvir os sons do BB-8 por um instante – Sim, aquilo foi incrível! E olha que estavam com a vida por um fio.

\- Nunca nos divertimos tanto na vida – Finn falou com um sorriso.

\- Foi. Se aparecer outro faremos a mesma coisa – Rose completou rindo, se referindo aos destroyers que haviam conseguido derrubar com a ajuda dos storm troopers desertores quando decidiram ficar para trás para danificar a nave principal da Primeira Ordem.

\- Finalmente essas batalhas acabaram, ao menos por hora, eu espero – C-3PO falou em sua preocupação constante.

R2-D2 falou alguma coisa para o amigo, BB-8 se juntou a conversa logo depois.

\- É claro que eu iria de novo! Não sou um droid covarde só porque sou precavido.

Os que estavam na mesa riram juntos, até Chewie. Rey finalmente chegou e sentou-se em frente a Finn.

\- Bom dia, generais – falou para Finn e Poe – Bom dia capitã – Disse para Rose – Desculpem o atraso.

Chewie se dirigu a ela, perguntando sobre algo que haviam discutido na noite anterior.

\- Eu vou sim. Pensei muito sobre isso. Um lugar pacífico, com poucas chances de qualquer pessoa cruzar o caminho por acaso ou por motivos egoístas, eu cuidarei da segurança. E também... Um lugar que faça parte de toda essa história. Acho que devo ir sozinha. Quanto menos informação existir sobre isso melhor. Um droid que entenda bem sobre como navegar no local será útil.

Chewie emitiu mais ruídos, aos quais Rey ouviu atentamente.

\- Sim, eu falei sobre isso com Maz. Ela disse a mesma coisa. Mas R2-D2 e C-3PO estão sendo de vital importância agora que estamos fazendo contato com tantos planetas de espécies e idiomas diferentes. Isso levará algum tempo, não seria bom tirá-los daqui.

\- Pode levar o BB-8 com você – Poe lhe disse – Vocês trabalham bem juntos, e ele é bom com o mapeamento e geografia dos lugares, e sei que ele estará em boas mãos.

\- Tem certeza?

O droid arredondado parou de brincar com o droid resgatado na antiga nave dos pais de Rey e rolou para perto da mesa, emitindo uma mensagem nos ruídos simpáticos de sempre.

\- É um lugar aonde provavelmente você nunca foi, mas se estudar um mapa pode me guiar quando chegarmos lá.

\- Rey...

A última jedi olhou para Finn, vendo uma mistura de medo e curiosidade nos olhos castanhos.

\- Finn... Todos nós estamos apreensivos, mesmo sem ter mais motivo. Mas eu só vou fazer o que devo, e estarei de volta antes que possam se preocupar.

\- É que...

\- Vai dizer finalmente o que você insiste em falar desde que quase morremos? – Poe perguntou, fazendo o amigo ficar ainda mais sem jeito, se calar e voltar a comer em silêncio.

\- Estamos vivos, devia aproveitar sua chance – Rose falou, mas Finn pareceu mais desconsertado ainda.

Poe, Rose, Chewie e até os droids estavam encarando Finn agora, e Rey riu baixinho com a expressão engraçada de Finn sob toda aquela pressão. Os demais continuaram brincando com o amigo para que ele falasse, mas Rey apenas sorriu e comeu em silêncio.

******

Rey deslizou os dedos pelo metal da antiga X-Wing de Luke, e sorriu. Mas não seguiria viagem com a nave de combate, ela e BB-8 partiriam na nave que pertencera a seus pais. Novamente ela pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido desde o instante em que encontrou o BB-8 perdido em Jakku, em como ainda sentiria falta de Leia, assim como sentiu de Han. Pensou no abraço que Ben lhe deu antes de sorrir e fechar os olhos para sempre após trocar a própria vida pela dela na batalha. Assim como o lado negro tentou chamá-la, por várias vezes Rey sentiu que Ben Solo ainda existia ali dentro, mas essa fora primeira e última vez que Rey realmente o viu. Sentira ódio do jovem líder da Primeira Ordem em alguns momentos, pena e tristeza em outros, e o que sentia agora que fora salva por Ben ainda era confuso, mas era um sentimento incrivelmente semelhante à paz e tranquilidade, como o alívio que sentiu na primeira manhã que acordou em uma galáxia sem guerras.

Seus devaneios mudaram para Finn. Com a urgência e preocupação da guerra tinha deixado de lado sua curiosidade pelo que ele poderia ter lhe dito quando acharam que iriam morrer na areia movediça. O novo general não revelara até agora o que seria, e Rey se sentia uma pouco frustrada por partir sem saber, além da saudade que sentiria do primeiro amigo humano que tivera na vida. Mas era isso. Finn e sua revelação misteriosa teriam que esperar. Ela precisava completar o que começou.

Checou uma última vez se a nave estava em ordem para a partida e o droid se adiantou quando a porta foi aberta, subindo a rampa antes de Rey, mas a jovem deteve seus passos quando ouviu a voz de Finn.

\- Rey...

Ela olhou para trás e o viu parado a sua frente, ofegante, entregando que tinha corrido até o hangar com todas as suas forças, vestindo a jaqueta de Poe por cima da roupa, como no dia em que se conheceram.

\- Eu sei que você já se despediu de todos, inclusive de mim, mas... Posso falar com você?

Rey olhou para o BB-8 que havia reaparecido na entrada da nave.

\- Não vou demorar, tudo bem? – Ela lhe disse.

O droid respondeu positivamente e observou o casal se afastar do hangar cheio de naves e rebeldes circulando para seus próprios afazeres.

******

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o local do planeta onde aterrissaram após fugirem da Primeira Ordem no dia da morte de Luke, era uma campina destacada entre as áreas de bosques e florestas do planeta. Por alguns instantes Finn permaneceu calado e de cabeça baixa, como se buscasse as palavras ou a coragem para dizê-las. Quando ele finalmente a olhou, ainda havia um pouco de receio em seus olhos.

\- Rey... Eu... Eu nunca te disse, mas...

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, incentivando-o a falar.

\- Lembra de quando nos reencontramos naquela vez em que a Primeira Ordem te levou?

\- Sim. Quando te vi de novo você estava desacordado no centro médico. Fiquei com medo de além de não poder me despedir, não te ver nunca mais. Ainda que eu tenha prometido que te veria de novo.

Finn sorriu, e parte de seu nervosismo pareceu se dissipar.

\- Então...? O que é que você nunca me disse? – Ela sorriu.

Finn respirou fundo, lembrou-se da sensação horrorosa de tê-la visto cair durante a batalha e como ficou em pânico por não saber se ela estava viva ou morta.

\- Bem... Eu... Eu... Eu...

Após ficar confusa por um instante, Rey riu com o nervosismo dele e se aproximou do ex-storm trooper, segurando seu rosto com as mãos e o obrigando a olhá-la.

\- Finn... – falou suavemente – Só me diga. Com a mesma audácia de quando você inventou que era da Resistência.

Finn suspirou ao tentar se acalmar mais uma vez, e riu baixinho, tirando as mãos dela de seu rosto para segurá-las nas dele. Rey olhou suas mãos unidas, lembrando-se do dia em que se conheceram e de como ela se irritou com ele por insistir em segurar sua mão para fugirem da Primeira Ordem, antes dela mesma acabar estendendo a mão para ele.

\- Eu nunca consegui te dizer, mas eu te amo, Rey – Finn falou rápido e com o jeito desajeitado que ela achava tão gracioso nele.

\- Eu sei – respondeu sorrindo, vendo Finn encará-la com surpresa – Ainda bem que você finalmente disse.

Finn não precisou que ela dissesse de volta. Rey voltou a acariciar seu rosto com uma das mãos e riu baixinho antes de beijá-lo. Uma brisa suave passou pelos dois, como um sinal de que as coisas finalmente dariam certo. Ele soltou suas mãos para poder abraçá-la, e encostou sua testa na dela quando se separaram vários segundos depois.

\- Tem que ir?

\- Eu vou voltar. Serão só alguns dias. E podemos nos comunicar pelo rádio da nave. Eu ficarei bem. Todos nós ficaremos.

O general sorriu, apesar da preocupação e da saudade permanecerem em seus olhos.

\- Eu prometo – Rey lhe disse.

******

A jovem Jedi caminhou até a antiga e desativada fazenda de umidade que o BB-8 havia mapeado, observando as estruturas que ainda existiam da antiga construção. Olhou para os sóis gêmeos de Tatooine e caminhou até um ponto perto da fazenda, ajoelhando-se no chão e pegando os sabres de Luz que tinham pertencido a Luke e Leia. Os olhou por mais alguns instantes, deixando que o vento levasse todos os sentimentos que a visão lhe trazia, e fazendo mais um agradecimento silencioso a seus mestres gêmeos e a todos que vieram antes dela. Embrulhou cuidadosamente os sabres juntos num tecido tão laranja quanto os sóis e os deixou sobre o chão, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se na natureza a sua volta. O ponto no chão abaixo dos sabres cedeu, a areia começou a correr e um espaço se abriu para puxar o embrulho para o interior do chão, indo tão fundo quando Rey ordenou antes do espaço se fechar e o chão voltar ao normal como se jamais tivesse sido aberto.

A última jedi pegou seu novo sabre, ligando-o por um momento para apreciar a luz amarela. Ela seria uma jedi sentinela agora. Sorriu satisfeita e desligou a luz, guardando o objeto e levantando-se enquanto o BB-8 circulava em volta dela como uma criança curiosa. Ao levantar-se percebeu que uma senhora de idade havia se aproximado e a olhava. Esperou para entender se a mulher precisava de algo.

\- Faz muito tempo que ninguém vem aqui – ela lhe disse, enfatizando a palavra _muito_ — Quem é você?

Rey refletiu. Se fizera essa pergunta tantas vezes... Se confrontara sobre tantas coisas enquanto buscava seu passado. Saber que seus pais tinham decidido ser ninguém e escondê-la para que não fosse morta em tempos sombrios das guerras passadas só a deixou mais confusa ainda por um algum tempo. Ela olhou o pôr dos sóis gêmeos e pensou em Luke e Leia, seus mestres gêmeos como os sóis do planeta, ainda que apenas Luke tivesse vivido nele. Rey pode vê-los sorrindo para ela. E a pergunta que fizera a sua vida toda ecoou novamente em seus pensamentos. Mas Rey não precisou pensar para responder quem era. Ela sabia agora, e estava tudo bem. Isso não a fazia diferente de qualquer outra pessoa. Olhou para a senhora que a ainda a olhava com curiosidade.

\- Rey. Só Rey – sorriu com gentileza antes de se virar para partir com o BB-8 e iniciar a viagem de volta para casa.


End file.
